The Other Side Of Mikayla
by TeenageDreamer307
Summary: Hannah Montana: Princess of Pop. Mikayla: Princess of Punk. What happens when the worlds of two very different girls collide? I know the summary sucks, but I'll think of an awesome hook later lol Mikiley, Miley/Mikayla. Femslash.


"Thank you California! Goodnight" I shouted into the mic as the crowd roared at me. I was performing at the Cali for a Change Concert Series to boost my image. Margot said it'd be good publicity.

Too bad Hannah's manager had that thought, too.

"Thanks for letting us perform for ya'll tonight! We love ya! Peace!" Hannah smiled, blowing a kiss to the audience. That candy-coated bitch. We looked at each other and embraced in a _painfully long_ heartwarming hug, eliciting a few 'awws' from the crowd. We broke apart and joined hands as we gave a final wave before jogging off the stage. The second we were out of camera range, I tore my hand away from hers and she did the same to mine.

"Hey Blondie, watch your damn pitch next time," I scoffed. "It's like I was singing with a tone-deaf walrus out there." Hannah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. It pushed her breasts up against her purple v-neck as she puffed her chest out in annoyance.

"Me? Your ass was flat throughout the whole chorus." she frowned. She's actually kinda hot when she's angry. "And you stepped on my fucking toe three times in that last dance number!"

"I was definitely on pitch and on beat," I growled back. "You didn't move fast enough with those damn skyscrapers you call shoes, Barbie."

"I'm wearing heels! Of course I can't move as fast as you can in those shits you call sneakers!" Did she just insult my Converse? Hell no. "Besides, these heels are only four inches ta-"

"Bitch, I can't help it if your heels have more inches on them than your boyfriend's dick! You falling is not my fucking problem, Princess."

"You're fucking impossible!" Hannah growled and stormed off. I watched her walk away, noticing how her hips sway and how fabulous her ass looks despite the stupid "HM" symbol bedazzled on her pants. It could never compare to Mitchie Torres' ass, but it was still pretty hot. Yeah, I get the hots for Hannah sometimes but she's too just too much to handle. Highest of the high maintenance. The good girl Pop Princess...with a bad girl's mouth. Fuck that, man. The Mouse can't keep me in a corner like that. I'm not gonna let the label stop me from living loud and getting laid. I can fuck any girl I want, whenever I want her, wherever I want her, however I want her. I'm Mikayla Martial, Princess of Punk.

Suck on that, bitch.

.oOo.

"Do I really have to do this?" I whined. Justin rolled his eyes and kept driving.

"Stop being such a baby," he sighed. "This'll be good for you. I liked high school."

"But you were a dork," I pointed out.

"I picked up lots of hobbies," Justin continued, obviously ignoring me.

"When I said dork, I meant like, a 'King of the Dorks' class dork." I said.

"I learned a lot about Greek culture."

"Bro, you're still not helping your case-"

"I made a lot of friends."

"Who all worship your mint-condition Star Wars doll set." I smiled brightly.

"They're action figures, not dolls..." he muttered under his breath as he made a turn. "Look, you can make as much fun as you want, but you're not getting out of this. I think this is the best thing for you. You're always on the road doing shows. When you're in town, you're running around doing interviews all day. The few days you're at home you spend your time holed up in your room and you don't come out until you get hungry. I'm worried about you, Mick. Ever since your acting career took off at 7 and you were signed with The Mouse at 15, you haven't had much of a childhood and you haven't been very happy."

"That's bullshit!" I scoffed. "I chose to be a rock star and I don't regret it. I'm perfectly fine with the way things are."

"Really? When's the last time you called Stevie?" he asked. I shrugged and looked out the window. Stevie was a short-lived fling, and an even shorter-lived friend back when we lived on Waverly Place.

"Stevie and I were never really that close," I admitted. "She was a passing friend."

"Oh yeah? hat about Harper?" Ouch. Right in the heart.

"You know Harper and I haven't been close in a long time," I sighed. "Things just weren't the same after-"

"After we moved to Malibu 3 years ago if I remember correctly," Justin clarified. "You don't have any friends, Mick. It sucks. Trust me, I know what it's like." He sighed heavily before he continued. "Look, I'm not doing this because I hate you. I want you to have a life, Mick. A life outside of the spotlight where people don't judge you and manipulate you or act like they like you just because you are who you are. I want you to be able to look back when you're older and remember leaning on someone for help when you were crumbling or someone meaning everything to you. You know I love you, but I can't be here forever to look after you. I'll always be there to help you, but there are just some things I can't fix. Or wouldn't understand. I want you to try this for at least one year, and if you really truly hate it, I will take you out immediately." I was at a loss of words.

"Justin...I-"

"I know how draining the media can be; I've seen what's it done to you, Mick. I just want my little sister to be happy again." he told me honestly. Shit, what did I do to deserve a brother like him?

"No, I'm sure I'll be fine. It'll probably just take some time for me to adjust," I said. He really does care about me, and I can be such a dick to him sometimes. But he's right and I'll do it.

He nodded and pulled into the school parking lot.

Seaview High.

I took a breath and looked at the kids hanging in the front of the building. As I got out of the car, Justin called out to stop me.

"Hey!"

I turned and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Bye, Squirt." he smiled. I rolled my eyes and smiled back.

"Bye, Dork."

.oOo.

I walked through the double doors of Seaview High with my black messenger bag over my shoulder. There were kids swarming in every direction. I've sound out hundreds of arenas with thousands of fans but I was actually a little dazed at how big the crowd was. I looked down at the piece of paper Justin gave me with my schedule and locker number on it. Why do I have so damn many classes? I managed to navagate my wy through the crowd and find my homeroom and locker. 583. Might as well make myself at home. I approached the locker and looked at the combination on the paper. I've seen this on TV hundreds of times, how hard could it be?

"53..." I turned the dial to the right. "...17..." To the left. "...22..." And back to the right. I tugged on the handle, but it didn't open. I frowned and tried again. 53. 17. 22. I tried again. 53. 17. 22. I started getting angry. 53.17.22. Maybe 17. 22. 53.? Or 22. 53. 17.?

"What the fuck?" I growled. After fiddling with my lock for about 15 minutes, I sighed and leaned on the locker next to mine, looking down at my feet. Well, I've officially had it with public school and I've been here less than 30 minutes.

"Need some help?" a voice asked politely. I looked up and froze. Standing in front of me was the most hottest girl I'd ever seen.

My heart stopped beating when I looked into her big brown eyes.

She smiled down at me and all I could do was stare. "You're new here, aren't ya?" she asked. She had the cutest southern accent. Definitely a turn on. I turned on the charm and gave her a patented Marshall smile.

"Yeah, the name's Russo. Alex Russo. My brother and I moved to town about a month ago." I said. The girl smiled back and giggled.

"My name's Miley. Nice to meet you Alex," she said. Maybe this public school thing won't be so bad afterall.

3 months later

I was sitting in the Stewart's living room waiting for Miley to come back down. She padded down the stairs dressed in a body-hugging red V-neck and the dark blue jeans that made her ass pop. Trust me, it's hard not to notice.

"Lexibear!" Miley smiled, catapulting herself over the couch and onto my lap. I had a perfect view down her shirt and the southern drawl in her giggle jut made it that much hotter. Shit, I don't think she knows what this does to me.

"Hey, Smileypants. What's up?" I grinned, trying not to be completely obvious that I was just staring at her rack.

We've been friends for a while now, but I never really made the "Marshall moves" on her. There have been times where I wanted to just push her against the wall and fuck her for all she's worth, but I held back. I can't explain it myself...she's just different, I guess. She's the sweetest girl I've ever met, maybe even more than Sugar Queen Hannah Montana. But in a good way.

"I missed you," Miley pouted. She tilted her head and the corners of her mouth twisted her lips into what I almost swore was a smirk. "But I've got you all to myself now, and we can do anything you want." A million dirty thought s flooded my head and I bet my eyes grew ten shades darker.

"Anything I want?" I asked. Miley wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned over to breathe in my ear.

"_Anything_ you want." Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She laid her head on my chest and I bit my lip to contain myself. She always does shit like this. The PDA at school, cuddling at her house, bikini wrestling at the beach, reaching over me in her car to give me a view of her cute little ass- she has to fucking know what this does to me!

"Lexi, Sweetie?"

"W-What?"

"Are you okay? Your heart's beating really fast." And there's this painful throbbing between my legs, would you like to mention that too?

"I'm fine," I lied. "Just um, thinking."

"About who? Someone you like?" she asked.

"Um, yeah kinda..." Miley's eyes glimmered and she smiled wide. Oh crap, what did I just do?

"Really?" she gasped. "Who is it? Is it that blonde on the soccer team? Or that redhead captain of the cheerleaders?" It's so cute how simple things like this can excite her.

"No, the thought of being with an athlete doesn't do anything for me." I laughed. Their bodies however... Fit is definitely sexy.

"Then who is it?" she pressed on. "Tell me!"

"No."

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because, Miley. It's whatever, just leave it alone." I was trying to play it off like it was a minor thing, but Miley obviously wasn't letting up.

"But I thought-" She looked really hurt. "I thought you trusted me?" Shit.

"Of course I trust you, Miley," I told her gently.

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"It's really not important."

"All the more reason you shouldn't keep it a secret," she said. "If it doesn't matter, you should tell me so I'll shut up," she added with a playful grin. She swept a few stray hairs behind my ear and I couldn't help but grin a little. "Lex...there has to be something else? Tell me? Please?" I sighed and put my hand behind my head to support myself as I leaned back.

"I don't want anything to change," I told her truthfully. Her pout faded and was replaced by a sympathetic grin.

"Nothing will change. Pinky swear," she giggled. "Will you please tell me?" I sighed and looked her over quickly.

"I like the sexy brunette on top of me, and I don't want anyone else to have her," I said. She paused for a moment and just stared at me. Was that the wrong thing to say? I was about to ask her if she was okay, but she leaned into me and smashed her lips against mine.

"Took you long enough," she teased me as she pulled back. My eyes were wide as I stared back at her and she just smirked as she played in my hair.

"You mean you knew this whole time?" I asked.

"Well, with you staring at my boobs and my ass and acting weird around me all the time, it wasn't exactly hard to figure out," she giggled. That little vixen knew exactly what she was doing!

Unbe-_fucking_-lievable.

"Our lips fit perfectly together," she sighed, snapping me out of my daze. She rested her forehead on mine and I inhaled the fruity scent of her lip gloss. "You should kiss me again, Lex." I kissed her and she draped her arms over my shoulders as I adjusted against the couch pillows. Her lips were soft and they tasted like cherries. My hands found her hips and tugged her closer to me. I didn't want to dive right into the hard and fast dirty stuff; Miley was different. For some reason, I was content with just kissing her. It felt nice. I might have to take care of business downstairs in a little bit, but that could wait. The feeling she gave me was totally worth it.

* * *

First rewritten chapter of my old story The Other Side of Mikayla! I feel so accomplished :D like always, please review. Thanks, lovelies c:


End file.
